


Cannibalistic Love

by MitunaCitrus (MitunaMint)



Category: South Park
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Cannibalism Play, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gore, Knives, M/M, Rules, Unhealthy Relationships, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitunaMint/pseuds/MitunaCitrus
Summary: ""Kenny McCormick had a rare ability. He could regrow parts of his body. Kyle Broflovski was a cannibal. He enjoyed eating the meat of a person, it was his favorite meal to have. "Kyle Broflovski, I have a proposal for you" Kenny said, looking into the eyes of the cannibalistic man.""So uhMy friend really wanted me to write a cannibal fic, so here it is
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick
Kudos: 13





	Cannibalistic Love

**Author's Note:**

> Please read all the tags, this fic is pretty fucked up. 
> 
> They are about 25 in this fic

Kenny McCormick had a rare ability. He could regrow parts of his body. Kyle Broflovski was a cannibal. He enjoyed eating the meat of a person, it was his favorite meal to have. "Kyle Broflovski, I have a proposal for you" Kenny said, looking into the eyes of the cannibalistic man.

"What is it?" Kyle asked in an almost bored tone.

"You know I can regrow my limbs and other parts of my body, correct?"

"Yeah, but that's not what I'm here about."

"Oh I think you are. You're quite the cannibal, I know that for a fact" Kenny said with a smirk on his face "And look at it this way, I could be a free meal for you. I don't even have to worry about loosing anything, or even death" Kyle Broflovski's facial expression went from bored to curious in less than a second.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I am offering myself up to you. With a few rules of course"

"What rules?"

"Well you can't just eat me whenever you want obviously, that would be rather depressing for both of us. No eating anything vital, like internal organs or genitals. That's a pain to grow back and I would need something to stabilize me during the growing process. And last but not least, you are the only person to be eating my flesh. I am giving it up to you, not to anybody else" Kenny replied Kyle considered the offer for a while.

"Okay, I agree to your terms. Do you have any other conditions?

"No, is there any conditions that you have?" Kenny asked

"Well, I do have one request."

"What is it?" Kenny asked, his smirk fading.

"You aren't to be in any relationships during this. You are mine. I do not want my meals being spoiled" Kyle replied, pulling Kenny's shirt so that he was closer to Kyle's face "You said it yourself, I am quite the cannibal. I dare not have another man's hands on the body I will be consuming"

"I think I can manage that" Kenny replied, kissing the side of Kyle's face.

"Well then, I agree to your terms. Just don't get any ideas"

"You have my word" Kenny's facial expression became one of pure ecstasy. Kenny stayed over the night, getting to know Kyle a little better than he already did. He woke up on Kyle's bed, the redhead's arms around Kenny's body. Kyle's hand was entwined with his, their fingers interlocked. Kyle was asleep, but he still felt the need to let go of Kenny. He gently shook Kyle awake.

"Good morning my Cannibal" Kenny said with a smile. "I need to go now, grab a few things from home"

"You're leaving?" Kyle said with a frown. "But it's early, you haven't even had your breakfast yet."

"I know, I just need to grab my crutches for later" the blondie said with a smirk. Kyle grabbed his arm.

"Why do you need crutches?"

"So I can move around if you decide to use my leg as a meal" Kenny replied with a wink.

"Of course, I didn't think about that. Go get them, but please, be right back" Kyle said groggily.

"Okay, I will, I will" Kenny replied. As soon as the blondie left, Kyle fell back asleep. About three hours later, he was awaken by a knock at the door. Getting out of bed with nothing but an oversized T-shirt and a pair of boxers on, Kyle answered the door to see Kenny looking at him with a big grin on his face.

"Hey you, got your things ready yet?" the blondie asked with a wink.

"What? Why?" Kyle said, turning redder than his hair.

"Not what I meant by things" Kenny said with a chuckle. "Can I come in yet? I know you wanted to start our deal up right away".

"Oh, erm yeah!" Kyle said, opening the door wider. "Come in, come in, I'll get my pants on".

"Thanks" Kenny said as he stepped inside. Kyle led him over to the couch, before running to his room to get some pants on. He soon returned with a pair of light blue jeans and a grey T-shirt.

"So.. You wanna start?" Kenny said, sitting on the reddish couch.

"Oh yes, of course" Kyle replied, going into the kitchen before coming out with a couple of different knifes, one being a butchers knife, and the other being a large, dagger like knife.

He sat down next to the blondie, who was intently staring at him. "Erm, So..." the Cannibal said. 

"Which part do you wanna cut off?" Kenny said, looking at the knives intently. 

"Wha?" 

"Which part of my body would you like to eat first? my legs or my arms?"

"I'll take an arm off first" Kyle said, grabbing the butchers knife and the bone cutter.

"Are you sure this won't hurt?" Kyle continued, pressing the bone cutter against Kenny's arm. 

"Not at all. Just relax" With that, Kyle slashed Kenny's arm open. With a little bit of effort, the arm was off. A little bit of the upper arm was still there, and Kyle was bandaging that up a bit. 

"The arm off is always the easiest. You'll find the whole process a cinch" Kyle placed the bone cutter on the carpeted floor, picking up the large knife with his other hand. Kyle went to the kitchen to prep the arm to be eaten. He grabbed some B B Q sauce, some salt and pepper and a lighter. When he returned to the living room, he noticed that his stomach was rumbling.

"Oh wow... My little cannibal is already hungry just from that" Kenny said with a smirk. Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess I am" the redhead replied, flicking his lighter on and setting the bone cutters alight. Kyle went to his room to get a change of clothes, but soon returned to find that his stomach was growling even more. Kenny was in the kitchen, making sure that the arm didn't burn as it was grilling on a bit of flesh. 

"Erm, sorry about that" Kyle said as he entered the room.

"Nah its cool. Your foods almost done though" Kenny said. 

"So, what was it that you wanted to discuss?"

"Oh uh.. Not much.." Kyle replied, looking at the food on the gril. He picked up a small bit of it with his tongs and ate it. 

"This is great" he said after swallowing.

"Good, good" the blondie said with a smile. Thirty minutes later, and Kyle had eaten the entire meal. He had a big smile on his face all the while licking his lips. 

"So, do you have any plans for this evening?" Kyle looked at the blondie, with a big smile on his face. He knew what was going to happen.

"Nah, I was just gonna go home and do what I can with one arm" he said, flexing the arm that wasn't bandaged. 

"But since you're here, I'd love to just watch a movie with you" 

"Of course!" Kyle said, kissing the top of Kenny's head.

"I'd love to" The pair cleaned up the kitchen, and went into the living room. They put on a movie, and curled up on the couch. 

"I love you" Kenny muttered, as he curled up to Kyle's body. 

"I love you too"

Kenny's breathing went ragged, he could feel Kyle's hands holding his remaining arm down onto the bed. Pulling a knife up, Kyle started to slice Kenny's arm off. He could feel the cannibals knee on his crotch, distracting him from the feeling of him loosing his arm. He could hear the howls of the people outside, but couldn't care less. Blood started to run down his arm as he struggled not to scream in pain. "Remember, you'll always be my beautiful boyfriend. You'll grow back anyway, so don't struggle too much. Just let me do this" Kyle said, kissing the Blondie's forehead. "You're my one and only. This'll be over in a minute, I promise" Kyle sliced through the bone, and the warm blood poured out onto the bed. The taste was so sweet. Lapping the blood up, Kyle kissed Kenny's shoulder a bit, doing his best to calm the blondie down. "I love you" he whispered, before taking a deep breath. The knife was taken out of the warm, sticky flesh. Kenny whimpered a bit, wiggling a bit under the weight of Kyle's body. "It's OK. It's OK. You'll grow back, I promise" Kenny's breathing started to become more regular, and the weight was lifted from his body. He looked up, and saw Kyle grinning down at him. "Come on, let's go see what you can do without your arms. You'll grow them back later" 

"Oh.." Kenny said, His face a bright red. He was a bit embarrassed to have had such a weak moment. Kyle bent down, kissing the boy on the lips. He could taste blood on his lips. 

"I love you" 

Panting, Kenny decided to roll his hips upwards onto Kyle's buldge.

"Well, well, well. Look who's ready to go" Kenny blushed and tried to look away as he stood up.

"I want you inside me"

"You sure about that?" 

Waking up suddenly from his dream, he looked over at Kyle, and then at his arm. Kyle was snoozing, and the arm was still there He poked Kyle a bit, before the cannibal woke up. "Mm... Gmorning Kenny" Kyle yawned out, stretching a bit. Kenny stared at the floor, and felt himself turn a bright shade of red.

"I... I just wanted to know if you had any strong pain killers or anything..." 

"Oh shit.. You still hurting from yesterday?" Kyle asked. 

"Yeah.. And a bit of phantom pains. I had an interesting dream last night" Kenny said, pausing to adjust his bandages "Anyway, just take care of my injuries will you?" Kyle smirked as he got up.

"Sure thing babes"

"Thanks a lot" Kenny said. He knew this relationship was gonna be a good one.


End file.
